


aegri somnia

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: Random Drabbles/Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Destiel is a thing, Drabble, Gen, Smoking, and Gabriel is NOT happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Changing Channels"</p><p>"So, you and Castiel, huh."</p><p>Dean and Gabriel have a big brother talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aegri somnia

Gabriel catches him outside their motel room that night. Dean’s on his second cigarette for the night, standing by the room door because Sam bitches at him if the car smells like smoke. But after the day they’ve had, Dean sure as hell deserves a cigarette.

“So,” Gabriel says, popping his lollipop out of his mouth, “you and Castiel, huh.”

Dean blows smoke in Gabriel’s face. “What about me and Cas?”

“Nothing,” Gabriel shrugs, putting his hands up defensively. “I just didn’t take you for that kind of guy.”

“I’m not gay,” Dean spits.

“I didn’t say you were. Besides, Castiel’s not really a guy, so even if you were, it still wouldn’t matter.”

“What the hell do you want?”

 

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “You really don’t know?”

Dean stares at Gabriel for a moment before laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Dean mocks, “I just didn’t take you for that kind of guy.”

“What kind of guy?”

“A guy who gives a shit.”

“I thought you of all people would understand my standing, Dean.”

“Yeah, no,” Dean tosses his cigarette to the ground and stomps it out. “Cas says you ditched eons ago; left him and all the other bird brains alone with Michael who was in his emo corner crying about Daddy never coming back. We are not alike. I’d never leave my family.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrow. “I love my brothers, Dean.”

“Really? You have a funny way of showing it. What did you do to Cas anyway? He fucked off the soonest he could.”

Gabriel’s teeth grind together. “I was trying to teach Castiel a lesson. Show him what will happen if he continues down the path he is currently on. Castiel is a soldier first and only.”

Dean scoffs. “So, what, you stuck him in  Dear John  to show him that love sucks?”

Gabriel’s teeth grind harder. Dean blanches. 

“Oh my god,” he says, angry. “You stuck Cas in  Dear John ! What kind of asshole are you?”

“One who’s not afraid to tell him the truth! C’mon, Deano. It was the perfect choice. Soldier meets girl, he thinks he’s in love, he fights for the girl and gives up everything he has and has ever known and what happens? Bitch leaves him first chance she gets.”

“I’d never do that to Cas.”

“You’re either totally deluded or stupider than I thought. I know that you’re a hit it and quit it kind of guy, Dean. Excuse me for not wanting my baby brother's name to just be another bullet point in your sex journal.”

“I would never do that to Cas.”

“Why not? You’ve done it to every other bitch you’ve screwed.”

“Cas is different.”

Gabriel’s shoulders sag and he huffs. “Yeah,” Gabriel says, licking his lips. “He is. He shouldn’t be, but he is. And if you hurt him, you won’t have to worry about Zachariah or Lucifer or Michael, because I'll be the one to end you.”

Dean looks Gabriel up from head to toe. “Duly noted.”

Gabriel leaves, the sound of flapping feathers roaring in Dean’s ears for a brief moment. Then it’s silent.

Dean lights up his third cigarette. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take request for these "ten minutes" drabbles. Just leave one in the comments and I may or may not take it. Just a side note though, I do not write Wincest or porn.


End file.
